


Laboured Breathing

by Star_Trashinum



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: But written like shit, Sad, not very good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trashinum/pseuds/Star_Trashinum
Summary: Hanayo' least favourite person in the world: Hanayo.





	

A guttural, choking feeling caught Hanayo's chest as she ducked out of the way.

  Great, that's the last thing I want to see.

A group of girls made their way past her, each as breathtaking yet confident as the rest. Hanayo tried her best to just duck and avoid her classmates, but fate thought differently. Her hurried sloppy steps sent her sprawling to the floor, tears filling her eyes as knees scraped the floor. And to add salt to the wound, those plaguing sounds started to come flooding into her ears.

"Poor Hanayo, she's so clumsy!"  
"Isn't she supposed to be an idol or something?"

It wasn't necessarily those voices that bothered her, but what Hanayo would think of as she sat sulking in the club room, head held low and knees bright red. That same feeling in her throat started again, this time followed by her hands shaking as she stopped herself from breaking down and crying.

She hated this more than anything; the reason why she never wanted to become an idol in the first place.

Plain old Hanayo, not great at anything, not particularly pretty or talented or smart; just Hanayo.

Her self depreciating thoughts were swept away to be dealt with crying under the blankets as the rest of her group mates came through the door, jovial and energetic to start practice.

As to not draw any attention, Hanayo quickly dismissed questions of why she arrived earlier, her face straining to keep a smile. As soon as the rest of Mu's had gone to change for practice, Hanayo's body slumped in exhaustion, almost ready to be done with the day, stopped by a curious hand tapping her shoulder. "H-Hanayo-chan, are you alright? You don't look well today." Maki asked, a concerned look on her face  
    
"It's alright, don't worry, Maki-chan," Hanayo replied, attempting faint, strained smile plastered on her face, "I'm just tired today, that's all."

"A-Alright then," Maki answered, "if you need anything, just say so. Maki gave a reassuring look before she headed out to get changed, Hanayo slowly following behind her.


End file.
